The proposed research is planned to extend our treatment of aplastic anemia and leukemia knowledge concerning bone marrow transplantation. Nodal radiation therapy program is now under scrutiny in the experimental animal and clinical bone marrow transplant program. Newer methods for treatment of GVH and ATG and procarbazine are being studied. Autologous bone marrow transplantation in Burkitt's lymphoma patients are being studied. Bone marrow culture studies relative to co-culture and ATG toxicity for aplastic anemia are being done. Advances in cytoxan pharmacology are underway. Kinetic measurements of cytoxan and metabolites have been identified in glc and are now clincially feasible.